Niña de mi corazón
"Niña de mi corazón" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Pedro Damián for Televisa. It's a remake of 1972 Argentine telenovela 'Me llaman Gorrión'. The main stars are Paulina Goto and Erick Elias. Synopsis Andrea is 17 year old girl and she comes from a poor family. Her big dream is to finish school, start college and one day become a lawyer. Her aspirations fall apart upon learning that her father Benigno suffered a terrible accident and is now bound to a wheelchair. Orphaned by her mother and with two brothers to support, Andrea will be forced to leave all her dreams behind and start to support her family, which includes paying the household bills and supporting her father. Thanks to a family friend Vittorio, Andrea gets a job at Máximo's law firm as the assistant of the owners' son Dario. Dario's girlfriend Moira doesn't like that Dario works with a woman, so she convinces Máximo to fire Andrea and hire a man to do the same job. Andrea then returns disguised as a man and introduces herself as Andrea's twin brother Andrés. After some time at the law firm, Máximo offers Andrea a job as a receptionist. With two jobs and two identities, Andrea has to be agile and fast. Trivia * 'Niña de mi corazón' replaced with much expectation Televisa's hit teen telenovela 'Atrevete a soñar' on March 8, 2010. However, the show ultimately was critically panned and was a commercial and ratings failure. Due to low ratings (11-13 %), Televisa cut the order from 130 episodes to just 80. * Paulina Goto won the TVyNovelas award in the category of Best young actress for the role of Andrea/Andrés. Brandon Peniche and José Elias Moreno were nominated for their roles in other categories, however they did not win. * The first 70 episodes ran on 'El canal de las estrellas' with a duration of 40-45 minutes. Episodes 71-90 ran in a format of 20-25 minutes. Telenovela has 80 one-hour episodes. * The series marks Lisette Morelos' return to Televisa telenovelas after nearly 8 years. * First telenovela for Paulina Goto, Bárbara Torres, Luis Ceballos, Jon-Michael Ecker, Jade Fraser and Uriel del Toro. * Angelique Boyer, Ana Brenda Contreras, Ariadne Díaz, Kika Edgar, Altair Jarabo and Natasha Dupeyrón were also considered for the role of Andrea, however Pedro Damián ultimately decided that he wants a fresh and unknown face for the starring role, just as it happened in the previous version 'Mi pequeña traviesa' with Michelle Vieth. * Arturo Peniche (Máximo) and Brandon Peniche (Conrado) are father and son in real life. * The name of the female protagonist was Andrea Paz. That's also the same name of another female protagonist in Televisa's telenovela 'Velo de novia', played by Susana González. * Rafael Inclán, Lorena Velázquez and Lucero Lander also appeared in Televisa's first remake 'Mi pequeña traviesa'. Cast Main cast See also * 'Me llaman Gorrión', original 1972 Argentine telenovela, starring Beatriz Taibo and Alberto Martín. * 'Me llaman Gorrión', 1973 Peruvian remake, starring Regina Alcover and Osvaldo Cattone. * 'Gorrión', 1994 Peruvian remake, starring Marisol Aguirre and Christian Meier. * 'Mi pequeña traviesa', 1998 Mexican remake, starring Michelle Vieth and Héctor Soberón. * 'Pequena travessa', 2002 Brazilian remake, starring Bianca Rinaldi and Rodrigo Veronese. Category:2010 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas